Daughter of Darkness
by gerardway14
Summary: Maya is a seventeen year old girl who has had so many troubles you would get dizzy from hearing about them all. She has weird things happen to her that she can't seem to control. When she gets a strange visit from a man claiming to know what she's been going through will everything fall into place? Or will she feel like an even bigger freak?


Hi, my name is Maya and this probably won't be the story you thought it would be. I'm not the popular girl, or the outgoing one. I'm not someone people invite to that party or the girl that wins homecoming queen. I'm the freak who has transferred to seven schools in two years. I always seem to have horrible things happen to me and the people who happen to be around me as well. The most recent had the worst consequences. Somebody died…and it was my fault. That's why I'm sitting at the bleachers in my new school in Salem, Utah.

Basically a very quiet town, everyone grew up together, some kids come from neighboring towns, but it's still quite a close knit town. I'm taking the usual classes: math, history, and English. English is very hard because of my dyslexia but I just sit in the back and I try not to participate. I'm actually taking a technical theater class which really keeps me busy and I don't have to work with people. Thank gods I am going there after lunch.

DING! DING! DING!

I gather up all of my books, slowly putting them into my bag, making sure nothing falls out and then I make my way to class. I slowly sit in the back corner, of which my teacher is used to. She tried to make me sit up by my other classmates to make friends but they all moved away anyways. So, she let me sit where I wanted.

"Today is the day that we help with the fire testing for the musical." She announced.

Shit, Maya and fire, not a good mix. Instantly I try to think of a way to get out of helping today. I could say I have a family emergency, but everyone would know that's a lie. I could say I don't feel good and need to go home, but I look fine. Or, I could say I have a phobia of fire. Actually, that last one doesn't sound too bad.

Once everyone is excused I make my way to my instructor.

"Hey, Mrs. Delaney, I have a phobia of fire and I really don't think it's wise if I participate today."

"Seriously? Now that one is one I've never heard before." She says looking at me.

"Really? I tell you something personal like that and you think I'm lying? What the heck is wrong with you?" I said, adding emphasis to my lie.

"Oh," she said, startled. "I didn't think you were being serious. You may sit out for today. Maybe just watch from the chairs." She suggested.

Even though I still didn't feel safe I nodded and made my way to the auditorium. I sat down in the very back and pulled out my iPod and quickly turned on some Motionless in White. Surprisingly, they calm me down when I need to.

I was just sitting there, enjoying my music, when someone comes and pokes me on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I ask the random kid.

"Why are you sitting back here so awkwardly?" He asks. He's a fairly tall and attractive guy, with very tan skin, almost native American like. His voice is very unique, kind of sweet, plus he smells fantastic.

"I'm afraid of fire. So I'm sitting as far as I can."

"Well that's…cool, I guess."

"What's up freak?!" another random kid says, plopping down on my other side.

"Don't call me that." The last kid who called me that isn't alive anymore.

"What, freak? Freak, freak, freak, freak, and freak!" he says laughing.

I try to hold in my anger, I shouldn't feel this angry, but it bursts out…right as someone does a test run for the fire thrower on stage.

Suddenly the fire travels from the stage to me, it looks like a fiery tornado hurling its way towards us. As both guys scream I throw my hands up in an attempt to stop it from moving. Then, it stops. This massive ball of fire is just floating in front of the three of us. The kid who called me freak is still screaming his head off wondering what the hell is going on and what the hell I'm doing. The other kid, he is just speechless. His eyes are huge and his mouth is wide open. I try to join my hands together but it actually feels like a slab of concrete is in between them. So, I force my concentration on breaking that and after about five minutes, and after everyone is gathered around my hands slam together and the fire disappears. And now, after only being here for three weeks, all of my classmates are staring at me and what I did.

Fantastic.


End file.
